


Love you all the same

by YouthRhapsody



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (he's not cheating he's a werewolf), Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf AU, anatomically accurate Wolf Parts, assumed cheating, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthRhapsody/pseuds/YouthRhapsody
Summary: "Galo... What's happened to you?" He asks, trying to sound gentle, but only coming off as scared."Nothing’s happened. I've... Always been like this." Galo mutters, face still hidden behind his paws. "Every time there's a full moon, I turn into this... Dog, thing, and it's been like that ever since I was born."
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"I told you, it’s nothing! Just get out of my way!"

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Lio stands with his arms crossed and his legs spread across the floor, barring the only route out of his and Galo's apartment. The other man stands in front of him, a shopping bag packed with clothes in one hand. 

"I told you!" The larger of them hisses. "I can't be here tonight, I  _ have to leave _ ."

"And where the hell are you going on a Friday night with a bunch of clothes, huh? Do you think I'm an idiot?" Lio barks straight back at him. 

Galo's entire face contorts into an angry, distressed grimace. "I told you, I just have to go-"

"I've only lived here for two weeks! This is YOUR apartment! You're leaving already?" Lio shoots at him, nose wrinkled up in a vicious sneer. "I didn't think you were such a coward!"

The other man growls at this, and grits his teeth. "You wouldn't understand!" He half shouts and half sobs. Galo throws himself forward, grabbing the smaller man and throwing him to the side. 

Lio gasps- too shocked and appalled by Galo's treatment to even go after him. The door is closed, and the other man is gone before he can even catch the sight of his ass walking out. 

The blonde just stands there, his heart beating faster than it had in his entire life. The room is quiet save for the squeak of leather pants as he slides down the wall and to the floor. 

He'd known Galo for more than a year now, and had been dating him for half as long, and the other man had never treated him this way. Never raised his voice, never laid a finger on him, and they barely even  _ argued.  _ And yet, he sits in the aftermath of an explosive fight, revelling in the fact that Galo was probably cheating on him. He probably had been this whole time. 

Lio could sit there and cry- and as much as he wants to, it is not his way. He grits his teeth, mouth curling into a snarl as he stands up. It didn't matter if he had to comb every single corner of Promepolis- he would hunt Galo Thymos down and  _ make him pay _ for what he'd just done. So, he marches to find his phone and his keys- just in case the bastard called him to blabber out an apology. 

But, instead of his own device, his eyes first fall on Galo's. He'd forgotten it amid all of the fuss. 

Perfect.

Opening the device, he's pleased to find it unprotected. Galo remained logged in to his email- and sure enough, just an hour before, he'd been sent confirmation for his hotel stay that night, complete with room number and all. 

Lio debates going through his texts, just to see who he had to kill for taking the man he  _ loved  _ away from him. But, he decides, it would be better to rip that from Galo's throat himself. 

So he sits. And he waits. The hotel wasn't even a mile away- Galo had just picked the closest one with an available room, knowing him. So if he went now, then he'd surely find the other man in the middle of checking in, maybe even looking for his phone. But, if he could only wait a few minutes, then he might be so lucky as to catch both of his prey at once. 

But he can only wait so long. So, he returns Galo's phone to his pocket, collects his own, and clenches the keys to his bike tight in hand. 

When he mounts the vehicle, he sits for a moment, trying to hold back the feelings stirring in his stomach. He wishes that he could just grab onto the fire and burn, like he always had when he felt so terrible before. But it's gone, and he is left with his own emotions. 

Lio turns the key, and takes off. He makes a point to park some distance away- he doesn't need Galo making a run for it after recognizing the sound of his bike. 

It's not a very nice hotel, but certainly not run down. Lio saunters up to the front desk, Galo's phone with the receipt in hand, and puts on his most worried expression. 

"Excuse me," He calls to the receptionist. "My boyfriend might already be here, we were supposed to have a room together tonight." 

"Oh! What was the name?" The girl behind the counter turns to her computer screen. 

"Thymos." 

The clack of keys seems to go on forever. "Alright, now can I just scan your receipt?"

"Here you are." Lio hands the phone over. 

"Alrighty, your room number is listed on the receipt. We hope you enjoy your stay." She hands over a key to the room, and Lio takes it in hand.

Bingo. 

Lio smiles. "Oh, thank you." 

Across the lobby, he enters an empty elevator. It seemed to be a quiet night, despite the beating of Lio's heart against his ears. Up to the fifth floor he goes, key in a shaking hand. He doesn't know how to feel. All of this was going so fast. All he knows for sure is that he loves Galo- and he doesn't want to lose him. Doesn't want to feel like he isn't good enough for him. 

So he comes to the door, and wonders if he should turn back. After all, this is terrifying. He doesn't want to fight, doesn't want to think that Galo might be with someone else, or doing anything terrible... But he can't run from it. 

He opens the door, and immediately hears a crash. 

Lio enters a dark, empty room. There is a single bed and a lamp- and sure enough, Galo's bag of clothes. 

"I know you're in here." The blonde states. "Don't you dare try to hide from me, Galo Thymos."

No answer. He can't believe that the other man could be such a coward.

So, he throws open the closet door. Nothing. He steps forward, peering behind the bed, then beneath it and the small desk. Still no Galo. 

His eyes fall onto the bathroom door. He scowls. "Come out of the bathroom." He demands. Silence. 

"Galo. Get out. Of the fucking. Bathroom."

Still, silence. 

"You motherfucker-" Lio stomps to the bathroom door, throwing it wide open. 

He finds a massive, blue,  _ thing  _ waiting for him. 

Lio doesn't know what to do besides shriek at the sight. Hunkered down on the bathroom floor is something alive, as well as shockingly cerulean, coated in a thick fur. He takes a step back, tripping over the bag of clothes. 

"Lio-!"

Before he can hit the floor, something catches the blonde. He opens his eyes- and finds another pair staring back. However, they're wrong. Not human. 

Out of instinct, he balls up his fist, and punches the thing right in the... Snout? 

He hits the floor this time, and so does the thing that had grabbed him. For the first time, Lio is able to open his eyes and properly assess what is in front of him.

It's a hulking thing, furry and living, clutching its long about with clawed hands. It crouches, a tail curled between its two legs. At the top is the head of a dog, long tufts of fur sprouting from the left side of its face. 

"What the hell are you?" Lio questions, out of breath. 

The creature looks to him, appearing somehow like it were about to cry. Blood drips into the fur over its muzzle and off of its padded fingers. 

"Lio."

The blonde perks his ears up, turning in every direction. He'd heard Galo's voice- but where?

"Lio, it's me." 

Lio turns to see the thing  _ talk _ . 

"Galo...?" He breathes. "What the hell are you wearing?"

The skin on the creature (Galo?) 's snout pulls down into a frown. 

Lio gulps. "Is this some roleplay shit? I've heard of people who dress up like animals, but why didn't you just tell me?"

Tears roll out of the thing's eyes. It isn't a costume. 

Lio's own eyes go wide. 

"Galo... Is that really you?"

The thing... Rather, Galo, nods his head. "Mhm."

Lio doesn't know what to do. He sits there, just gawking. This had to be a dream. 

"I'm so sorry." Galo covers up his face. "I wanted you to come live with me, I thought I could make it for a while without you finding out... I didn't mean to shout at you like that." He curls up into a ball, his massive form shivering.

Lio lurches forward. He crawls across the short space between them. 

"Galo... What's happened to you?" He asks, trying to sound gentle, but only coming off as scared. 

"Nothing’s happened. I've... Always been like this." Galo mutters, face still hidden behind his paws. "Every time there's a full moon, I turn into this... Dog, thing, and it's been like that ever since I was born." 

"Like... A werewolf?" Lio questions.

"Yeah." Galo nods. "I'm so sorry Lio, I didn't want you to know yet."

"Galo." Lio scoots closer. "Galo, don't worry about it. It's alright."

"It's not alright!" Galo barks, popping his head back up. "I'm some kinda monster! This isn't like burnish, that were just victims of something else. I'm not  _ human _ -" 

"Yes you are." Lio wraps his arms as well as he can around the other. 

"I don't..." Galo tears up again. "Lio!" He cries, and embraces the smaller man back. He nuzzles his snout into Lio's hair, giving a long, pained whine in the process. 

"Just. Take a deep breath." Lio tells himself as well as Galo. "We'll figure this out, just calm down."

"Mhm." Galo still shivers, trying to hold Lio without puncturing him. 

There's a few quiet moments. Lio's anger and shock begin to subside- and he can feel his partner's hands slowly grow steady. 

"...You've always been this way?" The blonde sits back to ask. 

"Yeah." Galo replies. 

Lio listens thoughtfully. "I get it." He nods. "...This is why you always felt for the burnish, isn't it? This whole time, you had a mutation, too."

Galo's ears fall back. "Yeah. I guess that was part of it.” He looks to the floor, past Lio. 

But, the blonde just leans up against him. "I'm sorry for not giving you your space." 

"It’s alright. I mean, I had to tell you eventually. I couldn't just keep running from it."

"I understand." Lio tells him. He half laughs. "I mean, if you had told me 'hey babe, I'm a werewolf!' I may have taken you to the psych ward."

"I was afraid of that!" Galo tells him back, managing to smile with his long snout. 

He's quiet for a moment. "...So do you still like me, Lio?" 

The blonde presses his hands into the thick fur at the sides of Galo's jaw. "Yes, Galo. I still love you."

Lio is promptly licked across the entire face. 

"Wah- oh no!" Galo shakes his head, ears flopping back and forth. "I meant to kiss you, but I ended up doing that!"

Lio laughs, wholeheartedly. "It's alright. Here-" 

He leans forward, lapping with his comparatively tiny tongue against the edge of Galo's snoot. 

He finds his back on the floor, and a tongue lapping repeatedly over his entire face. His tail wags back and forth like some sort of propeller, and Lio is trapped beneath his enormous form. “Galo!” He shouts, rolling his head from side to side to dodge the wet onslaught. “You have dog breath, cut it out!” 

Galo pulls his tongue back into his mouth. “Sorry. Got worked up.” 

Lio sits up, using his hands to wipe away the saliva. “It’s fine.” 

Galo offers him a tissue from the bedside table, and they each move to sit on the mattress. Galo’s weight causes the entire bed to creak. 

The blonde cleans off his face, tossing the tissue in the bin. “...So you were born this way?” He asks. “It’s like in fairy tales? You really change this way during a full moon?” 

The furred man nods. He looks at his paw, opening and closing his clawed digits. “Yeah. I really don’t know what happened to me. I guess my dad must have been like me... Because my mom dumped me in the road the first time I changed. I couldn’t have been more than a few days old... They took me in at the orphanage, and kept my secret while I was little. When it burned down, I was old enough to know how to hide myself.” 

Lio nods his head as Galo goes on. “...I’m sure you had to grow up fast.” 

“Eh, maybe. It’s just how life has always been for me.” Galo smiles in his odd, wolfish way. “I’ve always been afraid to date anyone, because I didn’t think they’d get it. I felt like they’d tell everyone what I am, or that they’d hate me, and throw me away. But somehow...” He presses the wet edge of his nose to Lio’s forehead. “I knew you’d understand.” 

“...I think a lot of the people you love would.” Lio tells him. “But yes- I understand.” 

“I’m glad.” Galo pulls him into a hug. “Wow. You’re extra small now!” 

“I think you’re just a size too big.” Lio protests, wriggling in Galo’s grasp. 

“Something tells me you don’t mind~” Galo teases.

Lio cocks a brow. He looks down. “...I have to ask. How big is it?” 

The wolfman’s ears perk up, and he runs his tongue over his teeth. “I can show you.” 

The blonde actually has to think on that. Wasn’t this bestiality? Probably not. At least, it’s far away enough for Lio to be willing to try. 

The last ninety minutes had been wild. He’d gone from believing whole-heartedly that Galo was cheating on him, to finding out he was just a loyal werewolf, and now he finds himself getting on his knees. To suck what, he can only assume, is a very canine dick. But it’s Galo’s, so it’s alright. This is strange, and there’s nothing he can do about it, he concludes. May as well accept it and run. 

He hadn’t noticed that Galo’s balls had just been out in the open the entire time. Hell, that had really been the last thing on his mind. There’s a creak as the wolfman leans back into the mattress- and Lio comes face to face with the pink tip of his cock sticking out of its sheath. 

“You don’t have to do it yourself, if all you want to do is see it. But it just kinda stays inside until I get hard, so...” Galo palms at the sheets, somehow managing not to rip into them. 

“I said it before. It’s just different.” Lio explains. He licks his thumb, and rubs at the red flesh. “I still enjoy every part of you. I’m going to enjoy this part, too.” He gives a coy grin, kissing the growing organ. 

He laps at it, trying to avoid fur on this tongue. A soft whistle comes from Galo’s nose. Lio can feel by the way he wiggles and shifts that he’s far less than confident. So, he decides that it may be best to turn up the heat.

He moans, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue against all of the newly exposed flesh. It’s red and littered with purple veins, and Lio finds himself wondering just how big the thing is actually going to get. It had already engorged to Galo’s usual size, and showed little sign of stopping. “So good... I love your cock, gimme all of it.” He purrs. 

Galo’s mouth drops open, tongue lolling out. He pants- pushing his hips up. 

“Good boy.” Lio kisses his rod again. A few more licks, and it would seem that it had finally grown to full size. It’s formidable, if any word could be used to describe it. Lio doesn’t know how he’s actually going to manage to give head to this- let alone find a way to fit it in his ass. That would have to come later anyway, given a lack of the ridiculous amount of lube such an event would take. 

Lio wraps his hand around the base of it, and Galo’s hips buck upward. He blinks with a stupid grin, ears pinned back and his hips moving on their own. The blonde watches with some gluttonous amusement as Galo humps the grip around his prick. 

“I’m the only one who’s gotten to have this, aren’t I?” Lio questions. He laps at Galo’s shaft, teasing the pointed end with his palm. “What’s that mind of yours telling you right now, Galo? Do you want to mate with me?” 

“Uh-huh...!” Galo nods, his tongue lolling out of the other end of his mouth from the motion. He’d never given his boyfriend much credit in the IQ department, but he looks like his head is simply empty. 

“Don’t go dark on me now, Galo.” Lio demands. “Look at me.” 

Blue eyes fall directly onto his own. Lio keeps them locked in place, setting the end of Galo’s prick into his mouth. He swallows it down slowly, until it knocks against his tonsils and then a bit more. He doesn’t think that even half of it is actually in his mouth. But he blinks, keeping his eyes locked up onto Galo’s. He pulls back, opening his mouth and showing his tongue and teeth just a bit, only to push back down on the rod again. 

Galo whines, high pitched and whistling in his enormous throat. Lio hums in response, stroking what he can’t reach with his mouth. 

“Lio...” He hears his name beneath a soft rumble. “Feels good...” 

With a slow bat of his lashes, Lio pulls back up. “Great... Now move your hips.” 

“I can’t, I don’t want to hurt you.” Galo protests. 

“I’ll pull away if it’s too much.” The blonde opens his mouth expectantly. “Fuck my throat.” 

Galo needs no further invitation. His ears lie flat against his coat, and he dives deep into Lio’s mouth, making him cry out from the swiftness of it. The blonde’s eyes go wide, and he just grabs onto the nearest thing available to brace himself. Galo’s calves give him purchase, and he holds on as his mouth is humped into. Fast, shallow thrusts that are almost enough to bring on his gag reflex, but not quite. He can feel drool falling onto the top of his head, whimpering and panting coming from above. It’s intense, a little uncomfortable, and embarrassingly messy. 

“Liooooooooooooo...!” Galo  _ howls _ his name, and the smaller man adores the sound. He loves this, for all of its faults, just because he is seeing the deepest part of Galo- nobody else had been given this. It’s raw, and simply wonderful. 

Galo barks, inhuman and somewhat restrained. Then, Lio feels a hot splash on his throat. Then, another. And another. He is able to swallow down the first two- but the third catches him off guard. He pulls back to sputter a bit- and more cum lands in his hair. Then on his chest. He opens an eye- and Galo’s cock had swollen to the size of a baseball at its bottom. 

“What the-” Lio covers his face from the onslaught of semen. “How long are you gonna cum?” 

Galo’s jaw snaps shut, and he seems to break from his orgasmic trance. “Uh-oh-!” He grabs a tissue from the nightstand, looking around fervently. He waves his hand toward the opposite side of the room. “There’s a coffee maker! Get one of the cups-” 

Lio’s jaw goes slack. “ _ That much?”  _

“Uh-huuuuh-” Galo shivers a bit. 

Lio gets up despite his disbelief, pattering over to the coffee maker to rip one of the paper cups from its plastic covering. 

“Thank you.” Galo tells him.

“Yeah.” Lio bites his lip, trying to pretend that the other man isn’t cumming absolute buckets over him. “That’s different too, then.” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of a mess. It stops feeling super good after a second, and then it’s just like I’m leaking.” Galo explains to him. He leans over, and tugs Lio forward. “C’mere... Sit on my lap.” 

With a grin, Lio saunters forward a little bit, reaching up to Galo’s shoulder as he sits on him- just above his dripping prick. Galo licks his neck, groaning from the soft pleasure of his drawn out orgasm. He paws at Lio’s zipper with his free hand. “Take it out.” 

Lio does as asked. He can only assume that a tiny zipper and big, clawed fingers did not mesh well. He breathes a sigh as he releases his prick, swollen and pink. Galo can fit the entire thing in one hand- which he laps, bringing it over Lio in a soft grasp. 

“Nn...!” The blonde whimpers. Galo barely even has to pump him, just flicking his wrist up and down. 

“Look, Lio.” Galo pushes his snout forward. The blonde cracks open his eyes, holding himself up around Galo’s neck while the wolfman’s arms are occupied. “You’re mine. My mate. My Lio.” He growls, in a voice a bit huskier than his own. 

Lio grabs his snout in one hand. “My Galo.” He states back. The wolfman nips his fingers, only just enough to tease. He flicks his wrist up and down, and Lio pulls himself flush up to his boyfriend’s pectorals, moaning out the sweet feeling pooling up in his crotch. 

He cums on Galo’s belly. Revenge, he thinks, for getting his own into his hair. 

They each pant, and Lio just can’t help but look into the coffee cup as Galo sets in on the table. 

“Wow.” He comments, and remembers to leave a handsome tip for the house staff. 

“I’m gonna fill you up with it next time, Lio.” Galo tells him. He nudges Lio’s face again, cool nose hitting his cheek. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

Galo pushes him back onto the bed. 

...

Sunlight filters in through an outside window. Lio wakes, groaning. His body is covered in teeth marks and scratches- and he thanks god that it’s their day off. 

Beside him, Galo lies. Nude, and just the same as he had always been before. Lio smiles at him, sinking down to nuzzle his face. “I still love you.” He breathes. “No matter what, Galo.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next month passes by all too fast. Lio can sense some relief in his partner, now that his secret had been brought to light. And Lio notices that his partner is hyper aware of the moon’s cycle, often peeking up into the night in the few days preceding his transformation. He even picks up on some of the doglike behaviors that Galo exhibits on a day to day basis. Sleeping on his belly, eating anything he could get his hands on, and chewing on things he has no business chewing on. Before, Lio had just believed his gnawing to be a nervous habit. 

But, in spite of everything that Lio had discovered about Galo- he is the same man that he always had been. At burning rescue, and everywhere else for that matter. However, at home- when it’s just he and Lio, the fireman isn’t afraid to be himself. He would watch tv and shout ‘Lio, look at this asshole!’ and then point with fury at a shiba inu. He had a tendency to bite at his itchy spots rather than scratch them, and would lie curled up on the couch in a bun-like position. 

Lio couldn’t be happier. If Galo could be himself while they were together- then things would be alright. He just had to adjust to them. Galo would have done the same, if his burnish powers were still intact. 

“I’m going to change tonight.” Galo looks out of the window to his apartment, eyes turned toward the sky above. “...Are you sure it’s alright if we stay here?” 

“Of course we can stay. This is home.” Lio tells him point blank. He looks down at his cup of coffee. “...Does it hurt, when you change?” He asks. 

Galo nods. “Yeah. It’s a bit like every muscle having a charlie horse, and every one of my bones popping at the same time. It hurts a ton, but it only lasts for a minute."

“I see.” Lio takes a sip. “I’ll be here with you- just do whatever it is you normally do.” 

“Right.” 

...

“Are you alright?” 

Galo chokes out his dinner, his last bite of pizza falling onto the table. He grabs at his shirt, whipping it off. Lio jumps up, his first instinct being that the other man had started to choke. He thinks back to all of the training and awkward makeouts with a plastic dummy he’d had to get to this. Then- Galo’s back explodes with fur. 

Lio runs over to him, halted by the palm of Galo's hand. Lio Gasps as five claws erupt from it, jutting out from every digit. “I’m okay.” The shaking man pants. 

Lio can see the moon outside of their window, shining its glow onto their floor, and feeding the change within Galo’s body. He lurches, every fiber and each bone in his body changing, morphing, to his new form. And Lio is horrified. Not of the shape of Galo’s new body, but by the agony that he appears to be in. 

His face elongates, growing thick fur from its sides. Galo takes a deep breath through his muzzle- and then lets it out again, hot breath sliding through Lio’s hair. 

“...You go through this every time there’s a full moon?” Lio asks. A burnish became burnish only once. But every few weeks, Galo had to live this over again.

“Sure do.” Galo tells him, sounding more confident than somber. He wags his tail- panting excitedly. “It’s kinda cool, right?” 

Lio blinks. Galo’s not ashamed of it now- but rather, shows pride in what he is. He smiles, and wraps his arms around the other man. “It’s very cool.” 

Galo sniffs. Then, he sniffs again. He tilts his head, investigating every inch of Lio like some sort of bloodhound. “What?” The blonde asks, arching away from the incessant sniffing. “Do I smell bad?” 

“No, you smell  _ really good... _ ” The wolf man sinks all the way down to his hands and knees. Then, he shoves his entire muzzle into the middle of Lio’s ass. 

“ACK-” The blonde jumps. “What are you doing?! Don’t sniff my asshole like that!” 

“I’m sorry!” Galo shoots back. “I’ve never done that before, but then, I never have people around when I’m like this!” He stands back up, covering his muzzle with both paws. 

Lio squints at him. “...I’ll forgive you. Just warn me next time. Got it?” 

“Absolutely.” Galo uncovers his face, and returns his focus to food. He tosses down the last of his meal with an audible clack of his maw, and licks his jowls. 

“...What do you do, when this happens?” Lio questions.

“To be honest, it’s usually laundry night.” Galo tells him. “I’ve got my own suit! I can get everything done in one shot!"

Lio snirks. “You somehow find a way to make the best of every situation that you find yourself in, don’t you?”

Galo pulls his laundry basket from the closet, and wags his tail. “It’s what I do. With a soul that burns like mine, I’m bound to see the light in any situation!” He winks, and retreats to their bedroom to scoop up his clothes. It’s a bit odd, to see a gigantic fucking  _ wolfman  _ use his transformation not to terrorize Promepolis... But rather, just to do laundry. But then, Lio tells himself. At one time he had used his fire to clean his soiled clothes, when many would have thought him to be burning down forests. 

He hears some rustling about, a given considering Galo’s larger than usual size. Lio washes dishes, and perks one ear to the other man.

“Did you get tangled up in something?” The blonde calls across their shared space. With no answer, he moves to investigate. While trying to act like things are normal- it’s still very strange. He is familiar with Galo as a man, but has yet to acquaint himself well with ‘dog’ Galo. It’s still Galo- just with some extra features. As such, he’s a bit cautious in his approach. 

From outside of their bedroom, he can hear a rapid thumping, like Galo was impatiently tapping his foot again. But upon a closer look- the sound comes from the powerful knocking of Galo’s tail on either side of their closet door. 

“...That’s where the clean clothes are, you know.” Lio peers at him. “Come to think of it, those are MY clothes! Don’t mess them up!” He moves to shoo the other man away from his things, and pauses. 

He can just see Galo’s face, buried deep in a pair of his hanging trousers. “...Smells like Lio...” He grumbles. 

Lio starts to feel as if this isn’t normal behavior. Galo hadn’t ever been with another person during his transformation- so he doubts the other man understands it either. He frowns, and picks up a pair of worn slacks from the laundry basket. “If you’re going to stand there and smell my clothes, at least don’t mess with the clean ones.” He throws them, and they land directly on Galo’s tail. 

The wolf man turns, taking them and pressing them to his nose. The thumping grows twice as loud, as Galo takes an achingly long breath straight from the crotch of Lio’s pants. The blonde turns away in a bit of disgust at the lewd gesture. Well, lewd by his human sensibilities. 

Galo opens his eyes- and yet again, they’re blown wide. 

“Alright, this is starting to get strange.” Lio crosses his arms.

The creature’s ears fall- looking a bit guilty. “I’m sorry. Like I said, this isn’t how I usually am.” 

Lio steps closer. “...What’s different?” He asks. 

Galo licks his forehead, pushing his bangs back. “I want Lio.” He explains, and begins to pant. “It’s like my whole body is saying ‘I want to mate with Lio. I want to make puppies with him.’” 

“Puppies?” Lio’s jaw drops a bit. Then, he feels a twinge of guilt. “...I suppose that makes since, but you know I can’t do that. My body doesn’t work that way.” 

“I know that. Of course I know that.” Galo’s shoulders sink a bit. “But I love you. I guess this is just the way that my body wants to show it right now.”

Lio runs his hands through the thick scruff of fur over Galo’s neck. “I see. But, there’s something you should know.”

“Mm?” Galo cocks his head to the side. 

Lio cups his hand over Galo’s snout, snapping his jaws closed. “You can’t just expect me to roll over and let you stuff me full of your pups. You’re going to have to earn it.” 

Galo’s tail gives his excitement right away. 

The smaller man frees his maw, and he takes a few steps back toward their bed. Galo follows, entranced by him. He falls back down onto all fours- not hesitating to shove the thick end of his snout into Lio’s crotch. The blonde stumbles back a bit, but finds both of his hands tangled up in the thick fur covering his skull. Galo sniffs, licking at the cloth that covers Lio’s crotch with quick, concentrated laps. 

“Good boy...” Lio coos, allowing Galo to breathe life into his prick. He helps the larger man a bit, shimmying out of his pants. The wolf man gives them a quick sniff before returning to the matter at hand, the pink tip of his cock already making itself known. 

“You’re going to need to look after me before I let you do anything.” The blonde informs him. 

“I’ll do whatever you want, just say it.” Galo’s ears lie back, and he rubs the whole of his face onto Lio’s thigh. 

“Sit.” Lio commands. Galo’s ass hits the floor. 

The blonde crawls over their bed, reaching into the bedside drawer. He pulls out a plastic bottle, and a brightly-colored dildo. 

“Stay.” He demands.

Galo’s tail continues to wag as Lio returns to his spot. He lies back, asshole tantalizingly close to Galo’s maw. The wolfman begins to pant, and sticks out his tongue. Lio plants his foot in the center of his face. 

“Bad.” He hisses. His partner whines, and withdraws his tongue again. 

Lio pulls his foot back. “I’d let you prepare me, but I’m a bit concerned about those claws... You stay, and watch me. When I give the word, then you can go back to what you were doing.” He explains. He opens up the bottle, eyes connected with Galo’s as he watches the sticky fluid drip out onto his hand. Lio spreads his legs out wide, dipping a single finger into his hole. He arches up into the feeling, and quickly adds a second. He fingers the inside of himself, stretching the outer ring of muscle to show the pink inside. He can hear Galo panting  _ hard.  _

“Aaah...” Lio moans, making a show by wiggling and curling up and down into his own touch. His prick twitches and bounces, and when he’s satisfied with the work of his fingers, he grabs the toy. It too, gets covered in a layer of lube, and he hears Galo cry. 

“Shh.” He tells the creature. “You’re too big, Galo. I have to make sure you can fit. You wouldn’t want to hurt me, would you?” 

“No.” Galo responds. “Never wanna hurt Lio...” 

“That’s a good boy.” Lio coos. Then, he presses the end of the toy to his whole, exaggerating his pleasure as he pushes it in. He can see blown, black eyes staring as each centimeter pushes into his body. Lio pulls it back out, then in again, chuckling. He decides to have a bit of fun, rolling over onto his belly. He reaches back, fucking himself with the toy with his ass in the air and close enough to feel the heat of Galo’s breath. 

“I’m so hot~” He whines, grinding back on the toy to give his wrist a break. He can just see Galo’s ears perk up. “I think I’m really going into heat, my body wants to have Galo’s puppy...” This is teasing, of course, but he can tell that it is working. He shakes his hips, whimpering pitifully. Then, he makes even more of a show of himself, starting to pant- in just the same way as Galo had for near the entire time. Now he seemed to really be speaking the wolfman’s language, as he can see him positively writhing at having to sit so still. 

Lio decides that enough is enough. He pulls the toy out with a wet schlick, exposing even more of himself. He pauses in his panting to chuckle, spreading his ass out wider with both hands. “You’ve sat there long enough. Come on, I’ll give you your treat. Ah-!” 

He gasps as Galo is immediately upon him, licking fervent strokes over his hole. His tongue slips in a time or two, but Lio can tell that his main goal is to get him good and wet. 

Then, he’s grabbed by the hips. And, just when Lio expects to be rammed into, he’s turned over. Laid out on his back, he watches as Galo reaches for the lube. He drenches the whole of his cock in the stuff, even going overboard with it. Lio doesn’t know if it’s going to fit- but damn if he won’t try it out. 

Galo tosses the bottle, leaning over the human. He manhandles Lio, pulling his ass up to his crotch and suspending his legs up in the air. Then, he seems to lose himself a bit again, blindly thrusting his hips. “Fuck-” He whimpers in frustration. “Lio, Lio-” 

“Here-” The blonde reaches down between his legs, grabbing Galo’s prick in his palm. Galo just keeps humping away without thinking, fucking himself against the human’s palm. “Geez, slow down and just-”

Galo finds purchase, and his mouth falls open from excitement. Lio barely has any time to brace himself as the whole of his cock is shoved into him. He cries out, as it’s big- he can just barely see the bump it forms in his belly from his position. 

“Ah, hah, ah!” The wolf man smacks into his hips repeatedly, and all Lio can do is cry out just as wildly as the other’s panting. Galo grabs onto the bed, ripping up the sheets with his claws. 

“So good... Lio’s so good!” Galo cries out. “‘M so happy, Lio’s going to have my puppies!”

Lio arches his back up into the merciless thrusting, holding onto Galo for fear that he’ll go flying the bed. Growing a little delirious himself, he laughs, snapping his legs over Galo’s ass. “That’s right, you’re a good boy Galo... Gimme your knot, knock me up with it...!” He gasps. “I want all your cum inside me-” He sobs, gripping hard into his lover’s fur. And for one stupid moment, he wants it. Wants to be full of Galo’s seed, tied up next to him, filled up to the brim with their  _ baby. _ It’s not possible, but god is it a wonderful concept. 

“Cumming, I’m cumming Lio-!” Galo chokes out. 

“Good, give me all of it!” Lio reaches up, pulling his partner down and closer to him. “I love you, let me have your puppies-!” 

Galo growls, ramming his hips full force into the smaller man. Lio feels something huge in him, and he cries out- partly in pain, and partly in bliss as cum shoots out of his prick and between their bodies. He gasps, and grits his teeth. Galo’s knot is so big, and it hurts. 

“Oh no-” Galo pants. He tugs his hips a bit, making his much smaller lover gasp in discomfort. “I’m stuck! Doesn’t it hurt?” 

“Yeah, a bit-” Lio hisses through grit teeth. He manages a grin, however. “But it’s alright, I knew it would be a tight fit.” He sets his hand over his stomach, still bulging ever so slightly with the shape of Galo’s cock sitting inside of it. “I can feel your cum pouring inside me, and that makes up for it.”

The wolfman’s ears perk back up. “As long as you’re okay.” He murmurs. Then, he sets his paw on the same place. “...We’ll make a puppy in here.” He says, opening up his jaws to pant again. His tail wags a bit, and Lio nods in agreement. It’s a nice thought. And it’s nice to have Galo move him around just a bit, lying both of their bodies on their sides. The blonde becomes accustomed to the stretching of his hole after a few minutes of lying there. 

He breathes a slight sigh, basking in the feelings of being filled, and of having his belly rubbed. It’s warm, his insides drenched in a heat that he hadn’t felt since the promare had left the earth. 

“I know it’s a weird question... But do you ever want a family, one day?” Galo asks, the words coming in a whisper out of his muzzle. 

Lio opens his eyes from where they’d fallen to a light close. “Maybe. I’ve never had a chance to think about it, considering how my life has gone. Right now, I think I’d be happy with or without one.” He closes them again, sinking down into Galo’s other arm beneath his head. “What about you?” 

“...Maybe it’s just this part of me.” Galo blinks, turning to his paw. “But I want one. A whole pack to be with. Or, it could be that I never had anyone growing up. Someone just dumped me and waited for me to die.” He lets a long breath out of his nose. “...I want to raise happy puppies, er, kids, because nobody raised me.” 

Lio snickers. “You can call them puppies.” 

“Okay.” Galo nods. He licks Lio’s forehead again, grooming his wild hair back into place. “For now, I want you all to myself.”

“Same here.” Lio sighs. He relaxes, and closes his eyes again. 

Galo’s knot slides out, and his eyes shoot open as everything comes gushing out of him at once. 

...

“Okay, the sheet protector should be here by next week.” 

Galo hangs his head in shame. “I’m so sorry.” 

“For what?” Lio asks.

“For everything. For being weird, for roughing you up, and especially for the whole accidental enem-”

“It’s fine. It’s all fine.” The blonde cuts him off. “I’m glad that I get to experience every bit of you, Galo.”

The other man, since returned to his human form with the new day’s sun, sighs with relief. He stands up, straightens his back, and bears a smile that has all too pointy teeth. “I’ve got more where that came from!” 

“Good. I want every single part of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm a little tempted to write a mini sequel where they adopt a little werebby... I am so weak for GaloLio parents lmfao. Lol leave a comment or kudos if you liked it, and thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! People on twitter really liked this idea when I mentioned it, so I gave it a go! Chapter 2 is coming very soon~
> 
> If you want to follow my twitter, it's https://twitter.com/spicienoodle !


End file.
